And the Insanity Begins
by Woodland's Cloud
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. Edward and Bella are getting married, but they face many problems along the way. Will they be able to face the worst, or will their relationship end horribly?  Please R&R!
1. A Problem with the Pack

**_Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Series, not me._**

* * *

It was only two days since Edward had proposed to me, and Alice was already driving me crazy. She had been begging me to help her with the wedding plans. I really didn't want to start planning it so soon, but I knew that the sooner the wedding was over, the sooner Edward would make me like the rest of his—our—family.

"Bella," she begged, "Please, just come down here and help me with the guest list."

Edward had been listening to me protest, and decided that now would be a good time to interfere. "You better go and give her a hand Bella." When I started to protest once again, he added, "Unless of course you want the guest list to be _three hundred_ names long?"

"Good point," I sighed, and walked down the stairs to meet Alice on the living room couch.

"Finally. I thought that you would never come," she rolled her eyes, and then turned back to her growing list. I looked over to see how far she had gotten, and froze. So far there were at least one hundred names written down.

"Alice, I don't even _know_ half of these people," I complained. "And besides, Edward and I want a _SMALL _wedding."

She looked as if she was going to start laughing at any second. "Come on Bella, you know that you want as many people as possible to know about this."

"Yes Alice. I want people to _know_ that I am marrying Edward, but I _don't_ want all of them to _attend_," I told her. Just because I wanted the world to know that he was mine didn't mean that the world had to be present when I married Edward.

"Fine. You make the guest list, and then I will approve it," she compromised. That sounded like a pretty good deal to me, so I nodded and picked up a notepad and pen.

I wrote down the names of the people that I though should have the right to attend, and then counted how many people there were in total. There were about twenty people total. If you ask me, even that was a lot.

"Here you go Alice," I said as I handed her the shortened list. "That is all of the people that I want to attend."

Alice glanced over my list, and frowned. "There are only twenty people on this list," she pouted. "What about Jacob? Don't you think that he should be invited?"

I had forgotten about Jacob. I hadn't forgotten though, that he hated me for marrying Edward. "I don't think that Jacob would be very comfortable, Alice," I whispered.

She nodded, understanding my point. Just the smell of the vampires in the room would drive him mad. Alice was looking over the list again when I heard a faint knock on the door. I stood to answer it, but was pulled back down onto the couch by an aggravated Edward.

Alice got up from her seat and opened the door slowly. She slipped out side quickly, but not fast enough to prevent me from seeing the visitors. It was Jacob Black, and the rest of his werewolf pack.

"Edward, what are they doing here?" I asked, panic ringing clear in my voice.

"They heard about the wedding, and came to see if we had broken the treaty yet," he whispered softly into my ear.

I pulled away from Edward's arms so that I could read his facial expression. He was mad. I still had to ask one question though. "What does getting married have to do with the treaty?"

Edward's face grew sullen as he answered, "Getting married has nothing to do with it. Your change does." Oh, right. My transformation into a vampire. The Cullens weren't allowed to bite a human if they wanted to keep the treaty in place.

We had spoken about this before. The second that the venom was in my system the treaty would be no more. When I had suggested that Edward and I go to a different country, he said that it didn't matter where we were… he was a Cullen, and I was a human. Either way the treaty would no longer exist.

"Can I go and talk to the pack?" I asked Edward hopefully. I had an idea about how to get around the treaty, but I wasn't sure if it would work—so I decided that if I talked to the pack about it, and they agreed then it would be fine.

"Yes, just be careful Bella, they are not happy with you right now," he said to my utter disbelief. Usually he would throw a fit if I mentioned speaking with any member of the pack. Jacob in particular. Maybe he knew that I had a plan that might fix this whole mess.

"Thanks," I replied as I kissed him softly on the cheek before turning to meet the Quileute pack that awaited me.

I walked quickly to the door, and stepped out side before Edward had a chance to change his mind.

"Jacob, I have something that I need to talk to you all about. Can we talk privately please?" I asked him, hinting Alice to leave.

Jacob didn't answer my question. Instead, Sam, the leader of the pack said, "Of course Bella. It was you that we needed to speak to anyway."

* * *

**_Please review. Should I continue this story, or should I just leave it like this? I need to know soon!_**


	2. The Compromise

_**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**__**

* * *

Previously: **__"Jacob, I have something that I need to talk to you all about. Can we talk privately please?" I asked him, hinting Alice to leave._

_Jacob didn't answer my question. Instead, Sam, the leader of the pack said, "Of course Bella. It was you that we needed to speak to anyway."_

**Chapter Two**

"You need to talk to _me_?" I asked, "Why?"

Jacob winced at my hostility. "Because Bella. We need to discuss matters about the treaty," Sam informed me. Of course, they came to talk about the stupid treaty.

"What about the treaty?" I inquired as I led them away from the house. "I have done nothing to violate its laws." _Yet._

"Yes Bella, we know that as of right now you have not broken the treaty," Sam said. "But we fear that if you and Edward are to be married soon, then it is only a matter of time before the treaty is broken."

I stayed silent for a few minutes until we were too deep in the forest for Edward to hear. "I came to talk to you about the treaty as well," I admitted. "And you are right in assuming that it is only a matter of time until the treaty is broken."

Sam nodded, and I continued. "I was hoping to come to a compromise," I told the pack.

"And what kind of compromise are we speaking of Bella?" Sam asked. I knew that none of them were going to like this idea, but I was still hopeful that they would accept it.

I took a few deep breaths before answering, "The treaty states that the Cullen family cannot penetrate a human's skin, correct?" Sam nodded, and I went on, "Well, once I marry Edward, I will be a Cullen myself, and therefore, I will already be a part of their family."

"I don't see how this is going to change anything Bella," Jacob interrupted.

I silenced him, and then pressed forward. "When I am a Cullen, I will no longer fall under the category of 'human', since the rest of the Cullen family are vampires, am I right?"

Sam stared at me for a few long moments. I was about to add more to my argument when he finally spoke. "Bella, you are correct in a way, but you will still be a human. If your compromise is to exclude you from the human race, than we cannot accept your offer."

"I am not asking you to exclude me from the human race, Sam," I informed him. "I am asking you to allow me to be an exception. Allow Edward to change me. I am marrying him, and giving him the permission to take my human life. Please… let him do this without breaking your precious treaty."

Jacob's expression was hurt. It pained me to hurt him like this, but I knew how much I loved Edward. I knew that I could not live without him. If Jacob couldn't accept that, then he would have to deal with the consequences.

"Sam," Jacob said, "Let her do as she pleases without breaking the treaty."

This surprised me more than anything. Jacob had just given me permission to marry Edward, and then to become a vampire. But the way he said it made me suspicious. His voice was filled with hate… for me. I had a terrible feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

"Fine," Sam agreed, "Bella, Edward can change you, and the treaty will still stay in place. I cannot guarantee that we will not interfere, but we will not attempt to harm you, or your family."

I looked over at Jacob, who had an evil grin on his face. He was planning something, and the other werewolves knew it. I had a feeling that things were not going to go well after my transformation. Sam might not hurt us, but Jacob probably would. But Jacob would never hurt me, right? He was my friend.

"Thank you Sam," I smiled. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

I walked back to the beautiful house that I would soon call my home, and told Edward the news.

"I talked Sam into letting you change me," I told him.

"Really? I wont even ask how you did it, because I probably don't want to know," he laughed. I knew that Edward wouldn't protest to my compromise with the pack, but if he wouldn't ask about how I convinced them to agree with my reasoning, then I wouldn't tell him. It was his loss, not mine.

"Yeah, well… I have to warn you. He said that the treaty would stay in place, and they wouldn't try to harm anyone, but Jacob looked as if he was planning something terrible," I told him.

"Whatever he throws at us, we will fight it off," he assured me. I felt better after that, but I still couldn't help fearing the days after my transformation. The wickedness in Jacob's eyes assured me that he had something awful planned.

* * *

**_Please Review! _**

**_What is Jacob planning on doing? any suggestions?_**

**_If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!_**


	3. Dress Shopping!

_**I know, I should be updating my other stories, but I had already written this chapter, and I wanted to post it before I forgot. Since I have the rest of the week off of school for Thanksgiving, I promise that I'll update my other stories this week. I hope that you like this chapter!!**_

**_I do not own Twilight._**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"Whatever he throws at us, we will fight it off," he assured me. I felt better after that, but I still couldn't help fearing the days after my transformation. The wickedness in Jacob's eyes assured me that he had something awful planned._

**Chapter Three**

Even through my worries, I was having a good time planning my wedding. Alice was a pain, but what could I do? If she was going to be my sister I was going to have to get used to her pestering.

"Bella, come on! We have to leave NOW if we are going to make it there before the shop opens!" Alice called—annoyed. We were going to the dress shop so that I could find "the perfect dress."

"Alright Alice," I answered as I descended the stairs. She was waiting for me at the door, impatiently tapping her foot.

I climbed into the passenger seat of the car, and fastened my seatbelt. Rosalie was already in the backseat, growing more and more impatient as time flew by. The closest dress shop was in Seattle, and Alice just _had_ to get there _before_ it opened.

Rosalie had been nicer to me lately too. I guess that she was just warming up to me because I was soon going to be marrying her brother. She never hated me—but then again, she was never too fond of me either.

"Okay Bella," Alice was saying, "We just have to find you the _perfect_ dress! If we don't find it here, then we will have to look elsewhere, but I'm pretty sure that this place will have everything we need."

"Oh, and Bella," Rosalie said as she turned to face me, "We might actually have to spend money on you." Oh yeah. I forgot about that part.

"There's no backing out now, is there?" I asked, wishing desperately that Alice would realize that she had something else to do today… like bother Edward about _his_ wedding preparations. Alice and Rosalie both shook their heads. Today was going to be a living nightmare.

We were on the freeway at this point, on our way to Seattle. At the rate at which Alice was driving, we would be there in about fifteen minutes. No one spoke the rest of the drive—though Alice looked as if she were going to bounce right through the roof of the car she was so excited.

Soon we were parked out side of the biggest bridal shop I have ever seen. Seriously, the place was _huge_. There was an older man standing at the doors, opening up for the day. Alice had made it just in time.

Rosalie and Alice both bounded out of the car before I could even start to unbuckle my belt. They both stood in front of the car waiting for me to get out. I reluctantly opened the door, and joined them.

We all walked up to the now open doors of the shop, and stepped inside. Saying that the place was huge was a giant understatement. Words could not describe how big this place really was. There were dresses, shoes, jewelry, and other things everywhere. Alice led us to the dresses before I could object and run back to the car.

Rosalie and Alice went quickly to work, pulling out a dress here, throwing another dress in a dressing room there. When Alice finally realized that I was just standing there watching them she demanded that I go and start to try some of their selections on. The first dress that I picked up was off white, and had long lacy sleeves. I didn't like it the second I laid eyes on it, but Alice insisted that I try it on anyway.

I instantly regretted putting it on. It was hideous… even Rosalie agreed with me on that. I tried on at least fifteen more with the same results. Eventually I found one that was alright. It wasn't 'the dress' or anything, but I liked it. Alice held it for me, and told me to keep trying on the dresses that they had picked out.

I tried on more with terrible results, and then I found it. _The _dress. It was perfect—it was long enough to touch the floor if I wore flat shoes, it was slightly off white, sleeveless, and the train was slightly ruffled. It was beautiful. When I walked out of the dressing room, Alice and Rosalie gasped.

"Bella, it's _perfect_!" Alice gaped, while Rosalie just stood behind her in shock.

"It's beautiful Bella," she sighed. I knew that it must cost a fortune though.

"You guys… as much as I love it, I can't let you buy it for me," I whispered. Rosalie just shook her head.

"And why not Bella?" she inquired.

"Because, look at the price! It is way too expensive."

Rosalie continued to shake her head, and laughed, "Bella, my last wedding dress cost twice as much as this one does, so don't go telling me that I can't buy this for you."

I was shocked. Rosalie was… willing to spend money on me. She actually was telling me that I couldn't talk her out of spending money on me. I was touched.

Alice sped off to find the old man who opened the shop. She was back a few minutes later with said man in tow. Rosalie joined her, and instructed the man to put the dress in a box, and hold it at the counter for us. When he walked away, Alice dragged me over to the shoes. She pulled out a pair of ballet flats that had ribbons that were supposed to tie up you calf. I loved them—and they fit perfectly—so Rosalie dragged me to the jewelry.

She found what she was looking for in a matter of seconds, and had it put in a box to purchase. She wouldn't let me see it, but from the glimpse that I got, she had chosen a necklace and earring set, that had Sydney crystal and pearls. From what I could tell, they were beautiful… so I didn't complain.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat Bella?" Alice asked me. On cue, my stomach groaned in hunger. I hadn't realized that it had been so long since I ate last.

"Um… sure, what time is it anyway?" I asked, wanting to get home to Edward badly.

Alice looked at the time on her phone and then answered, "Almost five in the evening. Sorry we didn't feed you sooner."

Five! It was already that late? We had spent at least six hours at the bridal shop! "It's alright Alice. I didn't realize that we were out so long."

Rosalie sat in the passenger seat this time, and I sat in the back. Alice was the last one to climb into the car, and then she sped off towards the nearest restaurant. We ended up going to a small Italian place, and ordered a very small pizza. Since Alice and Rosalie didn't eat anything, only half of the pizza was actually finished—and I only ate two slices.

We paid the bill, and then started the drive home. We made it back in less than half an hour thanks to Alice's speed. When we pulled into the driveway Alice instructed Rosalie to hide my dress, shoes, and jewelry somewhere that Edward wouldn't find it—and also insisted that she didn't think about what anything looked like. I didn't have to worry about this, since Edward couldn't read my thoughts, but unfortunately Alice and Rosalie did.

Edward was out hunting with Emmet—Rosalie called Emmet on the way back from Seattle and insisted that they go—so Rosalie had no problem hiding out purchases. Once everything was well hidden, we went back into the living room and turned on the television. Emmet and Edward got back soon after.

"How was your day of shopping?" Edward asked me as he sat down on the couch beside me. Alice must have said something in her thoughts, because he laughed and said, "I missed all of that?"

At first I couldn't figure out what she could have told him—but then I remembered all of the dresses that we had rejected. Even thinking about all of those dresses made me want to pass out from exhaustion.

Emmet had already sat down with Rosalie, and was looking confused. "What? What did I miss?"

I laughed, and Edward answered, "You missed absolutely nothing. I think that this was a shopping trip that I am glad to have missed." He had no idea how true that was. If I could have avoided that trip, I most certainly would have.

"Trust me Emmet, you should be glad that you got to stay here," I told him. He seemed to agree, since he was nodding his head.

"Yeah, well… I've never liked shopping, so I would be glad to miss _any_ shopping trip." We all laughed at his sincerity—there was no way that he was going to be going shopping with Rosalie, Alice, and I any time soon. Although I hated shopping, Alice took me with her every time she went. It was starting to get on my nerves.

Esme walked in just then, informing me that she had made a small dinner if I wanted to eat. I gladly accepted, since I hadn't eaten much all day, and the pizza that I had in Seattle was already starting to wear off. Edward followed Esme and I into the kitchen, and watched me eat.

Jasper had been keeping Esme company in the kitchen, and when I walked in he politely said hello, and then joined Alice in the other room. Carlisle was still working at the hospital, so I didn't mind when Esme announced that she would stay in the kitchen with Edward and I… as opposed to joining Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice in the living room. I didn't blame her—from the yelling it sounded like Emmet and Jasper were playing video games, and Emmet was winning. If he lost at this point I would not want to be in the same room with him.

* * *

**_I hope that you liked this chapter! Please reveiw, if you do I will update sooner. If you don't it will be a few days before I add another chapter, but if you do I can have the next chapter up by tomorrow. _**

**_PLEASE review!!_**


	4. Another Setback

_**Okay, so here's the next chapter! I know that it's short, but if I continued from where I left off this would be an extremely long chapter. I will update again within the next couple days so that you aren't left hanging. I hope you like this chapter!!**_

**I do not own Twilight, so you can't sue me!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously: **__Jasper had been keeping Esme company in the kitchen, and when I walked in he politely said hello, and then joined Alice in the other room. Carlisle was still working at the hospital, so I didn't mind when Esme announced that she would stay in the kitchen with Edward and I… as opposed to joining Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice in the living room. I didn't blame her—from the yelling it sounded like Emmet and Jasper were playing video games, and Emmet was winning. If he lost at this point I would not want to be in the same room with him._

_**Chapter Four**_

"How was your day, Bella?" Edward asked when we were finally alone. I wasn't sure if I should lie—and say that it was perfect—or tell him the truth—and say that it was terribly boring and that I never want to go dress shopping with Alice and Rosalie again.

I decided that I would tell the truth, so that I wouldn't be reliving today any time soon. "It was horrid," I stated. Edward chuckled lightly, and motioned for me to continue. "I had a good time, but I'm just so exhausted! I tried on at least sixty different dresses, and I only really liked one."

"So I'm guessing that you won't be going on Rosalie and Alice's nest trip, am I right?" he joked, already knowing the answer. I shook my head, just to play along. He seemed to accept that I wouldn't be joining his sisters on their future shopping trips, but Alice protested.

She came bursting into the room, and pouted, "Bella, why did I just see you telling me that you didn't want to with me and Rose to find our bride's maids dresses?" she cried, almost in tears.

"Oh, is that your next shopping trip?" I asked feeling guilty. I did want to go with Rosalie and Alice to find their dresses. I just had no idea that that was their next shopping trip. If I had known I wouldn't have made the decision to not go on the next trip. When Alice nodded in response to my question, I changed my mind. I decided that I would go on the next shopping trip with them, but after that I was through.

Alice's expression went blank for a few minutes, and when she came back to life she was grinning happily. "Oh good! We're going to have so much fun! We leave tomorrow at eight in the morning!" she cheered.

Once she was out of hearing range I turned back to Edward. "What have I gotten myself into?" I laughed. He chuckled along with me, and soon filled me in on Alice's plans.

"She saw you three at the dress shop looking through piles of dresses. You looked like you were all having a good time though, so don't worry," he told me. Just the thought of 'piles of dresses' made me want to run away screaming.

"Oh no," I sighed. Edward chuckled again and pulled me closer to him. He muttered something into my hair, but it was too quiet for me to comprehend. Then he picked me up from my place at the table and carried me into our bedroom.

"You need to sleep," he whispered as he set me gently onto the bed. When I started to protest he held a cold finger to my lips. "No complaining. You said you were exhausted… and you have another exhausting day with Alice tomorrow."

I couldn't argue with that. He was utterly, and completely right. I was extremely tired, and if I didn't get much sleep tonight I would be a zombie tomorrow. I drifted into unconsciousness as Edward hummed my lullaby into my ear.

I woke up to find myself cradled in Edward's arms. As much as I hated moving, I knew that Alice would be extremely angry if I were late. Edward realized I was awake almost immediately, and withdrew his arms from my torso. I wanted to scream in protest, but I knew that he would just laugh… and then send Alice in to help me get ready.

I decided that as much as I wanted to stay locked in Edward's embrace, I would rather dress myself than have Alice do it for me. I reluctantly got out of bed and walked over to the closet. I pulled out a pale blue sweater, and jeans. After dressing myself—Edward had already gone down stairs—I headed for the stairs.

Alice was standing at the front door tapping her foot, and Rosalie was sitting on the couch with Emmett. "Am I late?" I asked in confusion. I didn't think that it was eight yet, but then again… I could be wrong.

"No, you're not late," Alice said with a troubled look on her face. "Bella, we'll have to leave a little bit later than planned, is that alright?" I was still confused, but I had a feeling that something was wrong.

Edward was on the couch opposite of Rosalie and Emmett, with a small piece of paper in his hand. Curiosity took over, and I went to sit next to him on the couch. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to paper in his hand.

He looked up at me with sad eyes, and handed me the paper. I took it without hesitation, and read what the paper said.

_Bella,_

_I am very sorry to have to write this letter, but it is something that must be done. You _will_ regret marrying that leech of yours. As soon as he changes you the treaty will be broken. I don't care what Sam says, you and your new family will be punished. Once again, I'm sorry. I wished that you would choose a better life… but my prayers are in vain._

_Good bye Bella._

_Jacob_

I looked back at Edward. He was staring at me with a look of pity on his angelic face. I wanted to find a way to fix this, but the only way that I could think of was to call off the marriage, and not let Edward bite me. That was not an option that I was willing to accept. I would marry Edward, and he would change me. We could fight off what ever Jacob threw at us—just like Edward had said before.

* * *

**_Did you like it?? If you liked it, tell me. If you didn't like it, tell me why. In other words, REVIEW!!!_**


	5. Rearrangements

_**I DO NOT own Twilight, and never will.

* * *

Previously: **__I looked back at Edward. He was staring at me with a look of pity on his angelic face. I wanted to find a way to fix this, but the only way that I could think of was to call off the marriage, and not let Edward bite me. That was not an option that I was willing to accept. I would marry Edward, and he would change me. We could fight off what ever Jacob threw at us—just like Edward had said before._

_**Chapter Five**_

Jacob's letter was a major set back on our plans… and I knew that. Edward kept trying to convince me that we should move to Europe, and wait to be married there. I chose to ignore his pleas, and stuck to the original plan. We would be married here, in the Cullen's back yard, with my family and friends present. I wanted Charlie and Renee to be with me for my last human day. I wanted to make sure that they knew that I would be happy… that I had made the right choice.

Alice and Rosalie went shopping on there own. The whole family had turned against me—telling me I wasn't allowed to leave the house. They took every precaution necessary to keep me safe. I had wanted to accompany my sisters to find their dresses, but I knew that they wouldn't choose anything that I wouldn't approve of.

I threw Jacob's letter in the trash as soon as I could. It scared me… but I couldn't let my new family see that. I had to be strong. Edward stayed with me throughout the day, never taking his eyes off of me. I noticed that his eyes were dark… not the usual golden color that I loved so much. He was hungry; he needed to hunt.

"Edward, go and hunt," I finally told him. "I can stay here with Esme, and you can be back before tomorrow morning."

He stared at me for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Bella, I don't want to leave you. Even under Esme's supervision I can't ensure that you will stay safe," he sighed. He knew he was hungry. He wanted to go and hunt badly, but I was keeping him here.

"What about Emmett and Jasper?" I asked. "No one would be able to get past them alive and you know it." His eyes shot up at me in frustration. I had won, and there was no denying that fact.

Emmett's voice sounded through the door of Edward's room at that point. "Did I hear some one say my name?" he boomed as he walked through the door. I noticed that Jasper wasn't but a step behind him. I was relieved to see that both of their eyes were a light golden color. Edward had no way of escaping now.

"Yes, Emmett, Jasper," I answered since Edward was busy glaring at them. "We just wanted to know if you would mind _babysitting_ me while Edward goes out to hunt."

Edward fixed his glare on me, but I ignored it. I heard Jasper agree to my plan, and Edward stood to go hunting. I was proud of myself… I had been winning more and more of these battles. First I talked the entire family out of moving to Europe, and now I had convinced Edward to leave me at the house with his brothers against his will. It was nice to know that I had at least some authority in matters like these.

"See ya later Edward!" Emmett called as Edward ran through the door. "Don't worry; Bella will be safe with us."

He and Jasper came over to where I was sitting, and pulled me up off of the bed. They had something planned… and it worried me. Hopefully they weren't going to torture me too much—but then again, Edward wouldn't have left if it was too terrible.

"What are you two planning?" I asked, watching them suspiciously. When Jasper put on a confused look as Emmett laughed under his breath, I knew that something was up. "Don't look at me that way Jasper, I know that you're hiding something," I informed him.

Jasper glared at Emmett and hissed, "Stop laughing! You just gave us away." Emmett immediately realized his mistake, and was quiet.

"Now, what have you two got planned? Because I can already tell that I am not going to like it," I sighed, wishing that I could be anywhere but with my two soon-to-be brothers.

Emmett glanced over at Jasper, probably to make sure that it was okay to tell me their plans. When Jasper sighed and reluctantly nodded, Emmett said, "We are going to rearrange Edward's room… and make it all girly like Alice and Rosalie have made ours."

I stared wide-eyed at the two vampires in front of me. There was no way that I was letting them ruin Edward's room. I loved his room, and I did not want it to be 'girly' as Emmett had said. Although, it would be interesting to see Edward's reaction to their work. Maybe I would let them make some modifications to the room—not anything drastic—just to play along.

"Just out of curiosity," I started, "How did you keep this valuable information from Edward?" I knew that they had probably blocked Edward from their thoughts, but they had to _talk_ to each other to plan this. If Edward had been in the house during their conversation they wouldn't have been able to keep this a secret.

Jasper answered my question. "We planned all of this while we were out hunting. Edward never even saw us coming," he smirked. His answer made sense, but I still didn't know if I should allow them to have their fun. Edward had played his share of pranks on the two I was sure, but did I really want them to mess with his _room_?

"What do you plan on doing to the room, Jasper?" I asked innocently. If they planned on completely transforming the room into some insanely girly dream land, they were not going to be touching the room. If they planned on temporarily repainting, or changing around some furniture then I was fine.

"Well, we figured that you wouldn't let us do anything too huge… so we bought some bright pink paint, a red couch to replace the black one, and boxes to put all of these cds into," Jasper said, motioning to different things around the room.

Edward probably deserved all of this, but I still felt guilty about even considering helping Emmett and Jasper. But then, when I had tried to protest Jasper cut me short, and told me that there was no way I was getting out of this. Not only did he tell me that there was no chance of talking them out of doing this, he said that if I didn't willingly let them paint Edward's room he would tie me to a chair, and only release me once they were finished.

I gave up. Emmett and Jasper were desperate to do this, so I stood back and watched. I had to admit, they did a pretty good job of ruining Edward's perfect room.

Once I had decided to allow them to 'rearrange' the room, they immediately got to work. Jasper carried in buckets of pink paint while Emmett packed all of Edward's cds into giant boxes. Once all of the cds were gone, Jasper painted the shelves and the walls pink. The red couch replaced the black one, and red and white roses covered the shelves that once held cds. It looked like a completely different room.

"Bella, go sit on the couch!" Jasper commanded as he and Emmett pushed me along. I obliged, and sat down in the middle of the couch. Emmett and Jasper sat down on either side of me and Jasper handed me a book.

"Just open to somewhere in the middle and act like you've been sitting here reading for hours," he instructed. I took the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from him, and opened to a page towards the middle.

I heard the front door to the house open, and Edward yelled, "Bella? Is everything okay? What did Jasper and Emmett do to you?" I stifled a laugh and waited for him to come up to his room. This was going to be priceless… and Edward was going to be furious with the three of us for a few days.

* * *

**_okay, so i know that i have been putting off the problem with Jacob and everything, but i promise that i will get to it in the next two or three chapters!!_**

**_If you liked it, tell me._**

**_If you didn't like it, tell me WHY._**

**_In other words, REVIEW!_**


	6. Reactions and More Trouble

_**Sorry it took soooo long to update! School has just been really busy lately, and I haven't had time to write. **_

**_I don't own Twilight, so don't bug me about it._**

_**

* * *

Previously: **_I heard the front door to the house open, and Edward yelled, "Bella? Is everything okay? What did Jasper and Emmett do to you?" I stifled a laugh and waited for him to come up to his room. This was going to be priceless… and Edward was going to be furious with the three of us for a few days. 

**Chapter Six**

I waited patiently for Edward to come up stairs and find the pink mess that was once his room. Emmett and Jasper stopped what they were doing immediately and turned to face the door. We didn't have to wait very long before the door flew open. Edward looked right at me, and then saw his once perfect bedroom.

He stood still for what seemed like ages, and then slowly turned to face Emmett and Jasper. "What did you do to my _bedroom_?" he sneered, clearly angry.

"Hey, don't look at us! It was all Bella's idea!" Emmett roared. Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Jasper.

"You two will clean all of this up," he smirked, "And Bella and I will supervise." Jasper nodded and turned to smack Emmett on the arm.

"Why would you try to put the blame on _Bella_?" he asked. "She would never have done this on her own. She loves his room just as much as he does, and wouldn't have let us do this if it weren't for the fact that we would have tied her to a chair…" he stopped suddenly, realizing that he had given Edward too much information. "Oopps."

Edward turned around—he had been facing me—and glared at Jasper. "You would have done _what_?" he hissed. Jasper didn't say anything, so I supposed that he and Edward were having a "silent conversation."

I looked over at Emmett, who was standing silently in the corner of the room. He grinned devilishly at me, and then took out a paintbrush that was soaked with pink paint. I shook my head vigorously at him, praying that he wouldn't dare splash it all over Edward.

Edward noticed my head shaking, and turned to look at me, temporarily blocking Emmett from my view. I mouthed "Emmett" to him quickly, and he turned to grab Emmett's hand just as it was about to flick forward. He glared at me, and then dropped the brush into Edward's waiting hand.

Jasper pulled Emmett out into the hall, and down the stairs to get new paint for Edward's room. They had been instructed to put the room exactly as it had been _before_ it turned pink. I knew that Emmett wasn't happy with me for ruining his fun, but he would live, or whatever it was that he did.

Once the two trouble makers were out of sight, Edward finally walked over to me. Without a word, he lifted me up, and carried me down stairs to the couches. Alice was waiting there, bouncing energetically.

"So, did you like your room Edward?" she asked, grinning like mad. "Jasper and Emmett went to get some new paint, what color did you send them to get this time? Purple?" I could tell that she was having fun tormenting Edward, but I could also see that Edward wasn't enjoying this very much.

"Alice, Jasper and Emmett are going to put the room back to how it was before," I sighed. Edward sat me down on the couch across from her, and then sat down next to me.

She frowned, and turned to look at me. "But why would you want to put it back to the way it was before? It was so… dull," she complained, causing me to smile.

"I liked the way his room was before, and I know that he did too, so stop your whining," I laughed. I could feel Edward laughing behind me.

"I was _not_ whining," she pouted, turning her back to us.

"Oh, really," I taunted, "Well then, pray tell, what _were_ you doing?"

Edward sat up straighter and chuckled softly. Apparently Alice was having a hard time coming up with an answer. After a few minutes she said, "I was… um… complaining," she huffed.

I laughed for a minute before answering, "Alice, complaining is the same thing as whining, and _you_ were whining." Edward laughed quietly behind me, and pulled me closer.

I felt him lean down to my ear and whisper, "You got her. She doesn't know how to respond to that." I laughed in my head, and waited for Alice's response. She finally just huffed and stormed off to her room. Edward laughed again, and turned back to me.

"They're back with the paint. The room will be done by the time you're finished eating," he sighed.

I looked up at him, "And what am I eating?" He chuckled to himself, and then carried me to the car.

"You'll find out when we get there," he breathed. I settled into the passenger seat of his Volvo, and watched him start the car. We were out on the highway in less than thirty seconds.

We were silent the whole drive, neither of us felt the need to say anything. Soon we pulled into a parking space, and I looked up to see where we were. It was the same restaurant that we had eaten at the day in Port Angeles so long ago.

I shook my head, and got out of the car. He was waiting for me with his hand extended for me to take. I obliged easily, and we walked quietly inside. A waiter seated us quickly, and left us alone to talk.

As soon as I sat down though, I noticed a small white piece of paper on the table. Edward noticed it too, because his hand flew out to grab it right before I had a chance to move. He unfolded it, and read with sad eyes. His smirk turned into a frown as he handed the paper to me.

I opened it and began to read:

_Bella-_

_I see you're still not taking any of this seriously. It would be quite a shame if we had to kill you. Think about what you're doing Bella. You don't want to put your new friends in danger do you?_

_- Jacob_

I looked over the paper at Edward. What were we going to do? I was not going to move, and I was most definitely not going to change my mind on getting married. We would get through this, we had to.

Edward was staring blankly at me. I knew that he was having a hard time with all of this. We needed to talk to Jacob. There was no other way to keep us all alive.

"We need to call a meeting with the pack," I whispered softly. His eyes hardened, and he shook his head. "Edward, I have an idea. If we meet with the family first, I can explain what we need to do, and then you can call the pack."

Edward thought for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "We can talk to the family, and see what they say. Are you alright getting something to eat on the way home?" he asked. I nodded, and stood up. The waitress had just come over to the table and I told her that we had a family emergency, and needed to leave.

Soon we had gone through a fast food drive-thru, and were on our way back to the Cullen home. Edward called ahead to tell everyone to be ready for us. Sure enough, everyone was downstairs on the couches waiting for our arrival.

Alice had already seen my plan, and said, "It will work perfectly Bella. I didn't get to see parts of it because of the wolves, but I did see the end, and everything turns out perfectly."

I was glad that she approved of the plan, but now I had to see what everyone else thought. Carlisle was the first to speak after Alice. "Bella, what is your plan?"

* * *

**_Yeah, well i hope that you liked it. _**

**_REVIEW!!_**


	7. The Plan

_**Yeah, so here's another update... I was really bored, and just felt like writing. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's not as good as the others, but its an update none the less, so don't complain.**_

****

**_There's no place like home, There's no place like home, There's no place like home._**

**_I don't own Twilight, I don't own Twilight, I don't own Twilight._**_**

* * *

**_

Previously: I was glad that she approved of the plan, but now I had to see what everyone else thought. Carlisle was the first to speak after Alice. "Bella, what is your plan?" 

**Chapter Seven**

I took a seat on the couch and was silent for a few minutes. Should I tell them my plan, or would they be furious with me for even thinking of the plan itself. Alice already knew what I wanted to do, and she approved of my idea too, but would everyone else?

Edward was getting restless and fidgeting where he sat beside me. I was confident that the other vampires in the room where doing the same thing. Alice was sitting on the opposite side of me as Edward, and elbowed me gently in the side… trying to get me to speak.

She leaned down to my ear and whispered clearly, "If you don't tell them soon Bella, I am going to tell them for you." I turned to look at her for a moment and then sighed. If anyone was going to tell the Cullen's about my plan, it should probably be coming from me.

I directed the first part of my explanation to Edward, "I know that you're not going to be very happy with this," I told him, and then continued, "But I want you and the rest of the family to listen to everything I have to say… _without_ interrupting."

Edward nodded in response, and motioned for me to begin explaining. I sat myself up a little straighter, and then began to tell them what I had planed.

"Okay, so Jacob can't do anything unless one of you bites me, right?" I asked, clarifying my point. Carlisle nodded, so I went on, "So if Edward and I are married, then he can't do any harm?" Esme nodded in response this time. "Then we will be married, but then some of the arrangements will have to be changed."

"But Bel—" Alice started to say, but I held up a hand.

"No interruptions, Alice. Now, some of the arrangements will need to change. Instead of changing me here, like we had originally planed, we will go to the clan in Denali." Edward started to say something in protest, but again, I held up my hand and continued.

"I know that Tanya doesn't like me much, but once we explain everything she will understand," I told them, "Once my transformation is complete we can go and find a remote place somewhere else, until I can stand to be around humans. Then we can go ahead with our lives like none of this ever happened."

Carlisle nodded slightly as he was thinking over what I had just told them. Edward decided to break the silence, "Bella, the wolves will hunt us down where ever we go, I don't see how that will work," he whispered in my ear.

Alice clarified Edward's fear, "They aren't that stubborn. Jacob is just trying to scare Bella from marrying you," she sighed. I thought that Jacob had planned something terrible, but Alice had just said that it was all just a hoax. Something inside of me didn't agree with what Alice had said, but we would have to trust her for now, and take on what ever challenge awaits us.

"We will try Bella's plan, and go to Denali to change her," Carlisle spoke up from the couch. "There is no way that we can stay here—the wolves would hunt us all down and destroy us. The wedding will go as planned, and then we will leave."

I nodded along with the rest of the family. Now all we had to do was get ready for the wedding. _Oh, Joy._

Alice seemed to tap into my train of thought, because she grabbed my arm and said, "Let's go Bella! We need to go and plan the wedding!"

I grimaced, and then another thought came to me. "Alice," I asked, "When exactly _is_ the wedding?"

She giggled and looked at Edward. He nodded and then she turned to me. "It was supposed to be tomorrow Bella, but we could always wait another day."

"Tomorrow!? How could it be tomorrow?" I breathed, counting the days backwards in my head. Alice was right; the wedding was scheduled to be tomorrow. I cleared my thoughts, and then turned back to Alice calmly. "Okay Alice, the wedding can be tomorrow, but only because I don't want to have to call all of the guests and tell them it has been postponed a day."

Alice jumped up and down excitedly, and hurried me up the stairs. I could hear Edward laughing behind me. Before I realized where we where, Alice had flowers pushed up into my face. "What do you think of these Bella? Are they okay for the bouquets?" she asked. I looked at them for a moment before nodding, and looking around the room. She had taken me to her bedroom, and was sifting through her mall sized closet.

After a while, she pulled out boxes full of make-up and hair products. I backed away in fear of another makeover, and Alice laughed at me. "Don't worry Bella," she laughed, "I am just setting up my bathroom so that I don't have to do it later. You can go back and see Edward if you want to."

I sighed in relief and went back down stairs to my awaiting angel. "That didn't take long," he commented, and pulled me into his lap. I shook my head and leaned heavily against his chest.

"She just wanted to show me the flowers," I told him, "Now she's setting up all of her make-up in the bathroom." At the mention of make-up, I noticed Rosalie run up the stairs, no doubt going to see what she could do to help Alice get ready to torture me.

"Well that was… unusual," Edward remarked. I wasn't sure if he was talking about Rosalie, or about Alice not keeping me hostage.

"Rose or Alice?" I inquired, looking up into his eyes.

"Alice," he laughed, holding me tighter. "I'm surprised she let you out of her sight." I laughed a little bit too, and then sighed heavily. I was really starting to get tired, and I had a very long day tomorrow.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concern flooding his voice. I laughed inwardly, and squirmed a bit in his strong grasp.

"Nothing's wrong, Edward. The day is just catching up to me. Unlike _some_ people, I have to sleep," I reminded him. His eyes lit up with understanding, and if he were still human he probably would gave blushed in embarrassment.

He picked me up gently, and started walking slowly to his room. I was glad that he was walking at a human pace, because I wanted to stay in his arms like that forever. _Soon you'll be able to_ I thought to myself, smiling up at my angel. He returned the grin, and soon we were at his door.

I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness as Edward sat me down on the bed in his room. The last thing I remember was hearing him softly humming my lullaby in my ear, and feeling his solid, cold arms wrap around my waist. Tomorrow was going to be a long and tiring day…

* * *

**_Sorry, this is a pretty short chapter... I will update soon I hope, if I get a lot of reviews I will update sooner. I'm kinda disapointed, the last chapter got a lot of hits, but only three people reviewed! Seriously, all you have to do is press the little "Go" button, and type something. I would be happy with even just an "update soon." Heck, I'd even be happy with, "That was the worst chapter I've ever read, don't update anytime soon!" Do you get my point? Just hit the little button and type something! REVIEW!!!_**


	8. Author's Note Important!

**Hi Everyone! Sorry this isn't an update, but I just got a new computer so I have to figure out how to use it. If I don't update for a while that's why. SORRY!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**(Happy Holidays!)**


End file.
